Atone For Your Sins
by Predaliena
Summary: Vanessa was running away from the police and ended up in Silent Hill. She couldn't have imagined that this place would become her own personal hell.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 7: Atone For Your Sins**

 **A/N: The story contains a rape scene. It's not a romantic tale.**

The deafening sound of sirens blared through the air, making many passers in the street cover their ears. People watched with surprised glances how a car passed them on insane speed, followed by two police vehicles. Whatever the case was, no one had any doubts that the criminal's identity was clear and now all that remained was to catch him or her.

Vanessa pushed the gas pedal almost to the ground, trying to get away from the chase as far as possible, but the police was still on her tail. Several months ago she caused fire in the house of her rival, Carol Harris, which resulted in her instant death. Thus Vanessa hoped that Carol's fiancée after some time would finally belong to her. But in the end her hope broke like thin glass against the rock. David not just refused to be with her, but blamed her in the first place in Carol's death, as Vanessa was the only known person that hated Carol. The unfortunate man cursed her verbally and blamed her in the arson of Carol's house and death of his beloved one. In the end he went to the police station and told everything to the cops. And being locked up in prison was the last thing that Vanessa wanted to experience. She wasn't going to end like that. It was better even to die than rotting away in jail.

Vanessa noticed that the speedometer of her car exceeded 120 km per hour, but she cared little. All she wanted to do is get away as far as possible and be left alone. She continued her crazy driving until she was finally out of the city borders where the rural area began. The only thing that confused her a bit that the farther she moved, the more foggy it became around her. After she passed through the woods, the fog grew almost as thick as cotton, and Vanessa was forced to slow down a bit not to crash anywhere. Very little was visible in front, and the further she drove, the worse the entire visibility became. The police sirens grew quieter, but they still were after her, so Vanessa continued driving, not knowing where exactly she was going to. Suddenly the radio in her car switched on by itself which made Vanessa feel scared. If it was music she heard, then things would have been more or less bearable, but all she heard was static. Her heart started beating faster, and Vanessa was close to deciding to turn around and go back; but then she would get directly into the hands of cops. She didn't stop driving, reducing the speed just a bit; but the deeper she moved into the fog, the louder and more annoying the static became. Vanessa tried to switch the radio off, but when she lifted her head up to look at the road, she caught a glimpse of a tall and very weird looking man. But it wasn't his height that made Vanessa feel shiver going down her spine, no. It was something that had a triangular shape on his head, but she couldn't see what exactly it was. He appeared right before her car, and Vanessa pushed the brake pedal with all her might, being afraid to crash into him. In the result the car stopped obeying its owner, and Vanessa couldn't control it anymore. The wheels rubbed themselves against the asphalt with a loud, screeching sound until the car finally crashed into border and fell downhill, rolling around several times. Vanessa yelled her lungs out, holding the steering wheel in a deadly grasp while the vehicle rolled down the slope until her car finally landed somewhere, but she couldn't see where anymore. During the impact she hit her head against the steering wheel and everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

No one knows how much time has passed until Vanessa slowly opened her eyes. In the first few seconds she dared to think that all what happened was nothing more than just a nightmare. But when her vision cleared, she realized she still was inside her car, head lying on a steering wheel. In addition to that, severe headache reminded her once more that everything that took place before was harsh and merciless reality. Vanessa felt like her head was going to explode any moment, temples were pulsating intensely. Then she felt something running down her forehead slowly, and when her fingers touched it, she saw them painted red when she looked at them.

"God damn it…" Vanessa swore, seeing blood on her fingers. "I must have hit my head against the wheel. I just hope it's nothing serious."

Rummaging through her pockets, Vanessa found a package of paper napkins and put one of them to the wound on her head. She had to use more than one though, but after some time the bleeding finally stopped, and that made her feel relieved. Vanessa then pressed the door handle and tried to open the car door, but it didn't budge. She sure wasn't planning to stay stuck in a broken vehicle, and lucky for her, the windshield was cracked and could be broken with some effort. Vanessa then began checking the inside of her car for something that she could use and found an umbrella on the backseat. She grabbed it and started hammering the cracked glass with its sharp ending until the glass finally broke in that spot. Vanessa continued breaking it until the hole was wide enough for her to squeeze through without cutting her face or hands. When she got out at last, the first thing Vanessa saw was that she was surrounded by fog so thick that nothing was visible farther than her own arm's length. But it wasn't what surprised her, no. It was something else.

Silence.

Yes, this is what reigned in this strange, foggy place. There were no sounds that could be heard by human ears. Nothing. It was absolutely quiet, just like in the cemetery. But even in the cemetery you could hear at least something, like the sound of trees swinging in the wind or birds chirping. And here it was just dead silence, not even a single sign of life. Vanessa felt like she got into some vacuum zone, and if something happens, no one would hear her call for help. She pulled out her cell phone to check whether it still worked, but no, of course it didn't. The same thing happened to the radio in her car. It was such a feeling like some jamming machine worked in this area. But whether this was the case or not, Vanessa understood that staying in one place and just pondering would do no good. Whatever this place was, she had to move.

As it seemed that she would walk into the woods and get lost if she went just forward, Vanessa thought that the best idea for now was to climb up the hill and get back on the main road. She only wondered where the cops were now. There were no signs of them either. No sirens, no voices. Could it be that they lost her tracks and went back to the city? Perhaps, but now Vanessa wasn't so sure whether it was good or bad. She was totally alone in this place and there was nowhere to get help from, at least at this moment. So all she could do now is follow the main road, hoping that it would lead somewhere.

Vanessa had no idea how long she walked alone the road. It felt like the time was frozen in this place or was just missing. She wondered how long this road would last, but soon something like a large road sign began appearing through the mist. Vanessa approached it until she could read the welcoming words for the town visitors:

" **Welcome to Silent Hill"**

"Silent Hill?" Vanessa asked, more to herself. "I've never heard about this place. Where exactly am I?"

Her question remained unanswered, but nonetheless she decided to move forward. Vanessa knew she was now in the middle of God knows where, but at least she found some town or city, whatever this Silent Hill was; and that meant there was hope to find help.

Vanessa walked forward until she reached the area where the town itself began, but the deeper she moved into it, the more she understood that the town was as deserted as the whole area around it. While she walked through the town, Vanessa studied the surrounding buildings. Neither of them was open, major part of stores, salons, and apartment buildings were boarded up, and it looked like they stayed so for a long time. The cars she stumbled on now and then were abandoned for years, and many of them were rusty. All this town looked like it had fallen into a state of disrepair for centuries, and most likely it was the case. Vanessa had no idea how old the town of Silent Hill was, but now she doubted that she wanted to know it. She also doubted that getting help in this place was possible as there was no living soul around here; and it was very unlikely that electricity in this town worked at all, so using the stationary phone somewhere was out of question. Vanessa felt she was literally trapped in a ghost town in the middle of nowhere and had no other place to go. This was the moment she started realizing the meaning of fear and isolation, but little did she know what horrors the town of Silent Hill contained. Also, the vision of that weird man she saw before the accident refused to leave her mind. Whoever he was, Vanessa was sure he lived somewhere in this town and hoped that she would be lucky not to meet him face-to-face.

Vanessa continued walking carefully, reaching the first crossroads, but then something on the ground caught her attention. There were some little stains, more like drops; but when she crouched to look better, she realized to her horror that those were drops of blood. She touched one of them with her fingers and saw that they were still fresh. It could mean only one thing: someone was hurt, and he or she couldn't have gone far.

The frightened woman decided to follow the blood trail, knowing that it was probably a bad idea; but, on the other hand, she didn't have plenty of options. Besides, this someone needed more help than she did, so she followed the trail. It took around ten of fifteen minutes to walk until a faint sound of footsteps and crying reached her ears; and judging by the sound, that person was limping. And the further Vanessa walked, the louder the crying grew. She could feel her insides trembling from the heartbreaking crying of this unfortunate being, and her wish to help him or her increased with every minute. Vanessa approached the crying being that, judging by the voice, was female; but the closer she approached, the sharper the contours of a ruined house became. When she could finally see all of it, she realized that the house was ruined by fire, and most of it had already turned to ashes. Vanessa felt something pinching in her soul, as the images of Carol's burning house flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head in denial. _No, it cannot be… or can it?_ – Vanessa pondered as thoughts about it being Carol's burned house filled her mind. The only fact that all now happened in Silent Hill told her that it was very unlikely, but still some part of her believed it was. The sounds of continuous crying made her turn away from the ashes and concentrate her attention on the suffering female. But as Vanessa approached her, she saw a woman sitting on the ground, turning her back to her; and only then Vanessa noticed how torn and untidy her clothes were, and how messy her dark hair looked. This poor being sure was in trouble, so Vanessa approached her from the back and touched her shoulder carefully.

"Excuse me, miss… Are you alright? Do you need help?"

The woman stopped crying and slowly turned her head. Seeing her face, Vanessa widened her eyes in horror and started moving backwards with her mouth open, unable to make a sound. The face of the woman looked like it missed the skin, and blood was dripping from her mouth. She then stood up and slowly began limping towards Vanessa, her gait reminding the one of a zombie. Now Vanessa could see the creature's face better, and when she looked with more attention, she realized that her face wasn't missing the skin. It was severely burned. More than that, Vanessa realized that the face of this terrible woman reminded her on someone.

"C-Carol..? Is… is that really you?" Vanessa stammered, barely being able to form at least a few words. The memories of a burning house and Carol dying in fire pressed on her brain at the sight of this creature, eating it from inside; and in the moment when Carol's name was pronounced, the infernal female shrieked so loud that Vanessa's blood turned cold. She had never heard a sound more terrifying than that. Her shriek was entirely inhuman, and Vanessa couldn't think of any animal on earth that could produce sounds even a bit close to that. And right after that the monster began limping twice as fast, stretching her hands towards Vanessa and obviously wanting to grab her. It was then when Vanessa's lungs finally regained their ability to function. Letting out a piercing scream, she bolted away into the fog without looking back. She didn't know where exactly she was running. All that mattered now was getting away from the creature as far as possible. And Vanessa was more than sure that this thing was some kind of twisted and demonic version of Carol that wanted her dead.

Getting tired, Vanessa finally slowed her running and noticed that she reached some rusty gate. As she had nothing to lose, she slowly opened them and clenched her teeth from the screeching sound, being afraid to attract the demonic Carol's attention. Closing the gate after her, Vanessa found herself in a small yard of a building that appeared to be Alchemilla hospital; at least that's what the name said. Not being sure whether Carol was still on her tracks, Vanessa decided to hide in the hospital, hoping that her deadly enemy wouldn't find her.

The hospital was as empty as the whole town, and Vanessa wasn't sure what to do now and where to go. First of all, she had to find something to defend herself. She wasn't sure whether she would encounter any other creature beside Carol, but in case they meet again, she had to be ready. But where could any weapon be inside a hospital? This was the question that bothered Vanessa's mind. To find it out, there was nothing left to do but move inside the hospital and search each room; and if she's lucky, she would find at least a knife or a scalpel. In any case, it was better than nothing.

Vanessa searched all the rooms on the ground floor, but could find nothing she could use, not even a scalpel. Studying the hospital map, she found out that the operation room was located on the first floor, so there might be something useful. As the elevator appeared to be out of power, Vanessa used the stairs to get to the second floor. While searching for the operation room, she was grateful to be lucky enough not to encounter any monsters here; but as a rule of meanness, misfortune can be called upon just by thinking about it. She understood it right then when a strange sound reached her ears that most likely came from outside as it wasn't loud enough to irritate her ears.

"What? A siren? Where is it coming from?" Vanessa whispered to herself, feeling confused. She couldn't understand what was going on. What was this siren? Who turned it on? Whatever it was, but such sound was creepy enough by itself, but hearing it in a ghost town felt even more frightening. Vanessa pressed her back to the nearest wall in fear, being afraid to make another step, but she had no more time to ponder about what was going on. The torturing headache was back, and this time it was much more severe than before.

"Ouch! My head! What's happening?! Aaah!" she yelled in pain, grabbing her soaring head. It felt like her skull would crack open any moment. In the end Vanessa collapsed on the floor unconscious without noticing how the world was changing around her.

It didn't take long until Vanessa woke up, and strangely enough, the headache was gone when it happened. It surprised her, but the absence of headache was nothing comparing to what she saw when her vision cleared.

Rust and blood… Darkness and fire… The more she looked around, the stronger were her doubts that all of this was real.

"Jesus Christ… Is this a dream?" she whispered to herself. "It has to be. None of this can be real…"

Vanessa felt like a rabbit that was going to be surrounded by predators any moment and was afraid to move or make any sound. The walls around her looked like they were burning or pulsating, like living their own life. She doubted whether she should touch anything, but Vanessa had to be sure whether she was still dreaming or not. She put her trembling palm on a wall, but it felt like any other wall in any building she had been in. The fact she was able to touch and feel things around her, was a proof that it was no dream.

"Where am I? Is this… hell?" Vanessa continued talking quietly to herself. "How did I even get here? Am I still in the hospital?"

She stood up carefully and made a few steps forward, peeking around the corner for any danger that might lurk there. Although it was barely recognizable, but Vanessa now understood that she was still in the hospital as the location of all rooms was still the same. To be more precise, it could be called an infernal version of Alchemilla hospital. She could only wonder whether the rest of the town looked the same way like this hospital did. _Most likely it does,_ \- she thought to herself. – _I guess the entire town has been consumed by forces of Hell._

Vanessa now tried to concentrate and decide where to go. She remembered being in her way to the operation room when this hellish transformation began. But all she managed was to move away from the wall she stood at when she heard something behind her back. Something was moving towards her from the darkness; and judging by the sound, those were footsteps of a female that wore high-heeled shoes. Vanessa began shaking instantly as she thought at first that the infernal resemblance of Carol had found her and now was coming to get her. But when the stranger finally appeared in the light, she saw it was a creature that looked like a nurse; at least it was dressed like one. Vanessa knew that the nurse sure wasn't planning to talk or be friends as she was armed with a steel pipe and clearly planned to murder the uninvited guest.

"Shit!" was all Vanessa could hiss through her teeth and quickly turned around to run for her life. Reaching a large door, she turned her head back to see whether the zombie-like nurse was following her, but saw nothing, at least for now. She sighed in relief, as the nurse was rather slow, so running away from her was not that difficult. But Vanessa sure wasn't going to stand and wait until the creature appeared again, so she entered the room and closed the door firmly after her. She found herself in a rather big room, but empty one. The only thing to watch out for was a huge hole in the floor that led into the dark abyss. Red light illuminated everything, so lucky for Vanessa, it wasn't totally dark. Noticing the second door in the other end of the room, she carefully walked around the hole and reached the door that lead to another corridor. But as soon as she opened the door, Vanessa was greeted by pitch darkness, not even a tiny ray of light was seen. She pulled out her cell phone to help herself travel in the dark. No matter that it had no signal, but at least it could be used as a source of light; and although it provided little illumination, it was better than nothing. Vanessa crept as quiet as she could, afraid to stumble against something in the dark and fall. But soon enough she realized there was something much worse than that as she could clearly hear that someone or something was following her; and this thing, judging by the footsteps, was much larger and heavier than a nurse. The nurse wore high-heeled shoes, but this thing had boots on its feet. Having no better idea than to run, Vanessa rushed forward down the corridor, not entirely knowing when she was going. Only one thought occupied her mind: a large monster was on her tail, and she had to save herself, no matter how. Her heart was beating like crazy, threatening to tear her chest apart, especially when she found out that the door in the end of the corridor appeared to be locked and there was no other way to go. She has run into a dead end.

She was trapped.

The creature moved closer to her with every minute, its footsteps growing louder. All Vanessa could do was sink to the floor and pray that this thing, whatever it was, might not see her in darkness. The feeling was even worse when she had no idea what exactly she was facing. The monster stood before her and for several minutes all was silent. Vanessa counted the seconds nervously, but very soon the waiting was over. A large and strong hand grabbed her by the throat roughly, and Vanessa didn't even manage to realize what was happening when she felt her body being thrown on something and left hanging in this uncomfortable position. From that she guessed that the monster has thrown her on his shoulder and in a split second he began walking. His grip was so strong that the unfortunate woman realized it was no use to fight back as this thing might hurt her even more than he already planned, or so she thought. Vanessa was truly afraid to imagine what this monster was going to do with her.

While he carried her like this, Vanessa had no idea how much time has passed. To her it seemed like eternity, although in reality the travel took no more than fifteen minutes or twenty as maximum. Some rooms the monster went through were barely illuminated with faint red light, and then she noticed that the thing that carried her wasn't actually taller than the average man, but he had something large on his head, but Vanessa couldn't fully see it from her position. She didn't have to wait long though to find it out as suddenly the monster stopped at one of the doors and opened it. The room was brighter than any other location in the infernal hospital, but still the red light accompanied her anywhere she went. But it wasn't what made Vanessa's blood turn cold. It was a knife of a huge size on the table when they passed it, and a spear standing at the nearby wall. The monster finally stopped then, and Vanessa was roughly thrown on a filthy mattress soaked with blood and God knows what else. Now she had every chance to behold her enemy and the place where he brought her.

Looking at the monster before her, Vanessa widened her blue eyes in terror, feeling every tiny hair on her skin stand up. It was the same creature she saw in the second before the car accident. He was the one who appeared on the road and made her car crash. This triangular thing on his head was something she would never forget, and there were no visible holes or anything for seeing. _Is he even able to see?_ – Vanessa pondered, seeing no holes or anything through what this thing might be able to see. – _If not, then how does he know where he was going? Echolocation maybe?_ Whatever the case was, he sure knew how to navigate through this place, and even darkness wasn't an obstacle for him. This was a creature that came out of a pure nightmare, his whole appearance presented his nature of a merciless, and bloodthirsty monster that was obsessed only with one thing – death. This red triangular thing, the filthy robe, gloves, and black boots he wore made him look like some twisted version of a historical executioner, and it was very unlikely that he ever let him victims live. And that is what most likely awaits her. Vanessa was somehow sure of that.

0o0o0o0o0o0

This woman… Her black soul has brought her to this town. Pyramid Head could read her mind like an open book. She burned a person, burned the entire house with a woman inside. She was a sinner and had to be punished. He will make sure she gets what she deserves. But before killing, Pyramid Head planned to have a bit fun with his victim. Thus he would make her suffer before death, and that would be a vital part of her punishment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The anticipation was already a torture. Vanessa couldn't stand it anymore. One mere sight of Pyramid Head standing and obviously looking at her was simply unbearable. And then she saw it, something that made her understand that the monster had plans for her before killing. She had no doubts that the creature was male, seeing the bulge under his robe growing larger. Vanessa knew now what exactly he was going to do with her.

"No… please… don't! Please!" she begged, her eyes filling with tears, but begging was futile. Her tears meant nothing to him. And her pitiful pleas combined with horror in her eyes made his body heat up even more. Grabbing her by the throat again, Pyramid Head lowered on his knee and ripped the pants off the female body with one rough movement. No mercy was shown to her panties too. Vanessa tried to pry his gloved hand open, but his grip was too strong. She could barely breathe, but the monster wasn't trying to suffocate her. He wanted her alive during the torture.

Pyramid Head then grabbed her legs and roughly pushed them apart, nearly breaking her bones in the process. Lifting the edge of his robe, he revealed the sight of his thick, veined member. And when Vanessa saw this, she automatically began fighting back, realizing what awaits her. But her feeble attempts did nothing to save her from what was coming. The monster released her neck, grabbing both her wrists instead with one hand and held them above her head. There was no chance to get away now, so Vanessa's body went limp and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see what comes next. She did her best to prepare herself for the pain that was about to follow, but what she expected was an understatement.

A large and serious understatement.

When the monstrous member entered the female body in one rough thrust, piercing screams and swearing broke the eternal silence, echoing throughout the infernal hospital. Pyramid Head wasn't going to wait and let her to adjust to his size. He pulled out to the very tip and then slammed back inside, stretching her insides to their limits and earning another painful scream from the victim. Vanessa screamed as loud as she could while the monster made fast and powerful thrusts and was sure that when this torture ends, she will end up with damaged organs. But deep inside she knew she deserved everything what was now happening to her. She committed a murder, burned an innocent person in her own home, and for what? For taking her boyfriend away that she was infatuated with. Only now, going through her own hell, Vanessa realized what a huge and unforgivable mistake she made. And now she was paying dearly for what she did.

Painful screams of a victim made Pyramid Head thrust even faster and stronger as his sexual appetite grew with each sound she made. He felt himself approaching the peak of his monstrous orgasm. A few more hard movements of his hips, and he spilled his seed into her with a deafening roar. Vanessa didn't even try to do anything or cover her ears; she didn't care about it anymore. The monster then pulled his organ out of her and let the edge of his robe fall down, covering his private parts. Blood and sperm oozed from her damaged opening, but Vanessa cared little. She had almost grown numb to the pain. Now all she could do was waiting for it all to end.

Pyramid Head decided not to waste time. He threw the woman on his shoulder again like if she was a rag doll, and carried into another room, the same one with a hole in the middle. Not thinking twice, he grabbed Vanessa by the waist and threw her limp body down the pit. His mission was complete. Now, if there was anything left of her, would be useful for other creatures that might be hungry and waiting for new prey.

Vanessa lay on the ground in darkness, unable to move a muscle and wondering how she was still alive after all what happened and after she landed on the bottom of the pit. But it mattered no more. She knew she would die right here and now. No one would mourn her, especially in this place. She was a sinner and she got what she deserved. She got to Silent Hill for a reason, and that reason was punishment. She was just another victim of this sinister town; not the first one and definitely not the last one. And as she lay there, waiting for death, she heard growling sounds surrounding her. Light flashed in the room for a second, letting her see four things that barely resembled dogs; all were coming to her. It was enough for her to notice their deadly maws with rows of razor-sharp fangs and saliva dripping from them. The creatures were starving, and the smell of fresh blood and meat only increased their hunger. All four wasted no time and rushed forward, plunging their teeth into juicy flesh. And while the hellhounds devoured her, the last thing Vanessa saw before her eyes closed forever, was Carol's burned face with an ominous grin on it…


End file.
